


【mvmd】Dark alley

by bruciehoney



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (DmC), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Vergil (DmC), yamato play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: Summary：暗巷里的激情四射CP：m维吉尔x m但丁





	【mvmd】Dark alley

“操，维吉尔，操！”但丁的额头抵在灰色的墙壁之上，嘴里骂骂咧咧地叫着维吉尔的名字。

“安分点，但丁，你这样可是会引起别人注意的。还是说你更喜欢这样的活动？你现在似乎比以往都来得兴奋。”维吉尔一边说着话，一边不停地轻咬着但丁的耳垂，甚至时不时地用舌尖戏弄着对方泛红的耳廓。

维吉尔在但丁的背后微笑着，将冰冷的阎魔刀刀鞘从他的肩胛骨处开始沿着脊柱的曲线缓缓下滑，微微的寒意让他汗毛竖起，然而舔弄着他后颈的舌头温热得像是夏季的烈日灼烧着但丁仅剩不多的理智。但丁的双手支撑在落灰了的墙壁之上，轻微拱起的背脊让维吉尔可以肆意地用舌头和刀鞘玩弄着对方表皮敏感的末梢神经，就像是被大型猫科动物的舌头舔过般的刺激。维吉尔的左手臂紧紧搂住但丁腰身，手指却悄悄挑开背心下摆，手掌如同灵活的蛇般钻进衣服底下，轻柔地爱抚着结实却意外手感极佳的腹肌。

冰冷的刀鞘从但丁的腰眼上滑至他的臀部，再逐渐移动到他的大腿根部间，但丁下意识地想要夹紧大腿，却因为维吉尔的右膝横插在他双腿中，让他完全无法做出这样的抵抗，敏感的跨间被刀鞘恶意地玩弄着，明明隔着牛仔裤的布料，阴茎依旧被那些粗糙的面料刺激到勃起。维吉尔温热的唇舌还在不停地舔弄着他敏感的皮肤，但丁撑在墙壁上的手指无意识地倦缩着，维吉尔将左手敷了上去，手指完美地嵌进了对方微张的指缝间。

维吉尔用阎魔刀轻轻搁置在一旁的墙上后，左手将但丁的衣服从下往上地挑起，舌尖随后舔上对方赤裸而出的皮肤，内衫一直被撩到胸口的位置才停下，但丁的背肌上早已被印上了好几个属于维吉尔的牙印，从伤口内稍微流出的红色液体诱惑着维吉尔的视线。麦色的肌肤上的血迹被维吉尔灵活的舌尖一舔而尽，口腔内蔓延着微弱的血腥味。维吉尔向前又跨了一步死死地吻住了但丁的唇，将混合对方血腥味的唾液从对方微启的双唇细缝中倒灌了进去，随着但丁喉结快速地起伏着将那些唾液吞下，维吉尔满足地轻咬了一下对方弱弱探出的舌尖，但丁反射性地瑟缩了一下，维吉尔的左手重新搂回对方腰身，手臂轻轻用力一带，迫使但丁整个人跌进了维吉尔的怀抱。

维吉尔颇为好看的手指隔着羊绒手套轻撵着但丁敏感的乳尖，随之而来的是唇上突发性的疼痛滋味让他迷上了双眸。但丁报复性地啃咬着维吉尔的下唇，带着铁锈般甜味的血液像是甘露一样灌进了但丁喉咙，狡猾的舌尖舔弄着翻出血肉的新鲜伤口，这样的举动给维吉尔带去大量无法形容的酸楚与快乐，这刚好就是但丁平日里给予维吉尔的感受。维吉尔左手的动作更加放肆起来，而他的右手则摸到了但丁牛仔裤的边缘，先是绕着对方赤裸的腰身滑动了一圈，直到手指接触到拉链的顶端，维吉尔用着极其缓慢的速度，一点一点地拉动着。

狭隘的小巷内除了但丁止不住的喘息外，就只剩拉链被拉动时的声响，这些平日里细微到让人无视的声音先下却足以让但丁变得更加兴奋，他有些控制不住地挺动了一下腰身，随即而来的是维吉尔在他臀肌上颇为响亮的拍打声。但丁立马从喉咙内发出了一声讨好似的呜鸣音，维吉尔这才没有分开彼此交融的唇舌同时继续着手释放着但丁被裤子束缚住的阴茎。然而维吉尔不知道的是，在拉链被缓慢拉开的时候，那些看似锋利的金属划过但丁敏感的肌肤时给对方带去的是他最为享受的欢愉。

当维吉尔的右手彻底握上但丁勃起的阴茎时，对方这才发出了一声颇为满足的呻吟，羊绒粗糙的质感给但丁带去了大量瘙痒的快感刺激，他严重怀疑维吉尔今晚是故意戴着羊绒手套出门的，即便他一开始根本没有注意到维吉尔今天换了一副从没见过的黑色手套。但丁敏感的龟头在维吉尔手指地爱抚之下，快感如大麻般快速地感染着他的所有感官神经，急速累积的快感顺着他的尾椎骨扩散出去。

这些异于往日的快感和背德的兴奋，让但丁的敏感程度提升了不少，过度的性奋让他的脖子上泌出了薄薄的一层汗水，诱惑着处在他身后的维吉尔。维吉尔毫不客气地用舌头将但丁的后颈舔了个遍，双手依旧不忘服侍着对方的阴茎，让但丁始终沉沦在欲望的海底。但丁的乳尖同样被羊绒揉搓刺激着，密密麻麻的细微快感合着维吉尔高超的手法，让他无法自控的低喊出声，同时，第一波精液射在了墙壁和维吉尔的手中，在黑色的手套上留下了过于醒目的浊色液体。

维吉尔轻笑着收回了自己的右手，他用牙齿咬住了手套的边缘，用力地将手套从自己的手上扯下，随后将带着薄汗的手指快速地插进但丁微启着喘息的嘴中，属于对方的舌头立马热情地缠住吮吸着，带着咸味的汗水被但丁舔尽。维吉尔轻咬着但丁肩膀，在留有吻痕的肌肤上叠上了彰显占有欲的牙印，他习惯性地嗅闻着对方身上固有的气息，就像是确认着食物美味程度的狼一样将鼻尖紧靠在但丁的肩头，嘴唇啃咬着对方赤裸的肌肤。维吉尔将手指从对方的口中拔出后，便摸到了紧闭着的后穴口，尝试性地探入无果后，维吉尔似乎有些愤怒地咬上对方结实的肌肉，结果换来了但丁调戏般的笑声。

“我知道你现在舒服了，但丁。但是请考虑一下我的感受怎么样？”维吉尔说话间再次尝试性地插入，依旧被拒绝后，语气上带上了一丝温怒的味道。

“不。”但丁果断地拒绝了维吉尔的请求，他并不愿意真的被旁人瞧见自己现在这副色气十足的状态，毕竟维吉尔的占有欲和控制欲他比谁都清楚。

维吉尔颇为不解地看着之前还热情洋溢的但丁，他的大脑怎么都没明白，刚才拽着他进了暗巷但丁为什么现在会像是变了一个人一样，明明刚才还在热情地吮吸着他的手指，现在却是一副什么都没有发生的样子。维吉尔猛地想到自己极有可能只是但丁泄欲的工具人后，他内心莫名燃起了一股怒火，他握住但丁手的力气变大了。但丁一脸困惑地看着握住他手腕的维吉尔，他猜不出维吉尔在想什么，但是从他变暗的双眸中，他隐约察觉到了一丝不协调。但丁极快地发现了维吉尔现在正处在强烈的愤怒情绪中，然而这不是他想要的结果，他不接受维吉尔的原因只是单纯的不想让刚刚归来的维吉尔再次捡起自己想要控制普通人类的欲望罢了。

维吉尔本能地阻挡住了但丁逃离的去路，一个粗暴到见血的吻瞬间触发，才愈合不久的伤口再一次被撕裂，连带着是那颗属于维吉尔的人心。维吉尔第二次感受了但丁的无情无义，既然被对方如此的对待，那么他要做的便是更加的无情。维吉尔的余光瞄到了之前被他搁在墙头的阎魔刀，眼光中闪过一丝绝情的幽光，他再一次唤醒了对方才安分下来的欲望。但丁口腔内的敏感点被维吉尔毫无情面地点燃，他只能被迫呼吸着，却又因为对方的举动而打乱了呼吸的节奏，微妙的窒息感让他下意识地想要推开维吉尔，双手却被对方一把抓住高举至头顶，维吉尔的右手则在他的身上到处摸索着以此点起更多的欲火。

维吉尔完全熟悉但丁的身体敏感处，在他的爱抚之下，原本还在拼命挣扎的但丁慢慢软了下来，耳边除了对方沉闷的呼吸与心跳声外再也听不见其他的响动，维吉尔如狼般锐利的眼神死死地盯着近在迟尺的但丁，看着对方再次因为欲望而涣散的眼神，维吉尔知道自己的目的达到了，他松开了对方的唇舌，顺着但丁还来不及收回去的舌头，他再一次将自己的手指塞进了对方的口中。维吉尔的手指主动地搅动着但丁口腔内的唾液和舌头，像是与之共舞又像是在威胁，但丁不是头一次见到这样的维吉尔，他在生气，但是他不清楚他在生气什么，完全不想进一步惹到维吉尔的但丁选择了接受，毕竟上一次的反抗害得他差点失去了他的维吉尔。

有些时候，本能的冲动比理智的反应来得更快。

但丁被口中的手指弄到恼怒之际，直接用牙齿咬住了对方的指尖，鲜血的味道顿时在嘴中散开。但丁没有听见维吉尔的吸气声，他抬眸看了一眼对方，然后他无意识地轻颤了一下，维吉尔在笑，但丁本能地产生了害怕情绪，他下意识地想要逃走，却无路可逃。维吉尔将自己被对方彻底舔舐并且受了重伤的手指从对方口中抽出，随后毫无情面得粗暴地捅进还来不及抵抗的后穴内，钻心的疼痛感让但丁浑身肌肉紧绷，他将脑袋抵在了维吉尔的胸口，被遮掩的目光中满是不解的神情。

维吉尔无视了但丁的示弱，他的手指在对方体内粗暴地搅动着，指尖狠狠地碾压着敏感的前列腺，但丁顿时像是砧板上的鱼一样弹起，却又被维吉尔的左手用力按下，吞吐着手指后穴绞紧着没有感情的入侵者。但丁不甘示弱地咬住了自己的嘴唇，他不愿透露任何一丝呻吟声。可惜但丁反抗似的举动就寒冷的冰锥刺穿了维吉尔的灵魂，现在的他满脑子想做的只有将但丁狠狠地压制在自己的身下，就像是他们第一次做爱那样，他想听到但丁的求饶声，而不是现在这样，一脸的不甘和过分的平静。

维吉尔决定换一个手法去对待但丁，确定对方的后穴有被自己的手指好好扩张后，他用着过于温柔的力度又一次吻住了但丁的唇，以此分散对方的注意力，但丁不情不愿地被吻着，他不懂维吉尔为什么突然又温柔了，仿佛刚才暴怒的人不是他。维吉尔的舌尖温柔地舔舐着刚才撕咬后产生的伤口，左手抚摸着他肉体的手也慢慢消散了之前试虐的煞气，如同往日那般的爱抚让但丁产生了刚才发生的一切都是幻觉的错觉，直到他的后穴被迫吞下了冰冷的金属物，他才明白，维吉尔根本没有消气，只是他有了更好地折磨他的方法。

但丁几乎在阎魔刀刀柄插进他体内的瞬间就反抗了起来，拳头直接揍到了维吉尔的脸上，在力量的作用之下，维吉尔的脑袋往左边撇去，但下一秒但丁的肩膀上就传来了剧烈的疼痛，属于维吉尔的牙齿咬穿了他的肌肉，但丁发出一声闷哼，鲜血伴随着眼泪划过他的肩头，但丁愣住了，他从来没有想过维吉尔会哭，之前被他打成那样都没有哭过维吉尔，现在居然哭了。维吉尔注意到了但丁的愣神，他右手猛地用力，整个刀柄被捅进了但丁的体内，伴随着对方的充满愤怒的吼声，又一股精液射在了维吉尔的外套之上，但丁觉得他整个下半身都麻木了。

维吉尔心满意足地看着面前狼狈不堪的但丁，他用膝盖顶住了阎魔刀，只是微微地用力，但丁抓着他肩膀的手指就收紧了半分，他重新盯住对方，瞧着但丁依旧充满狂妄神情的双眸，他轻笑了一声，双手同时用力按住对方翘起的乳首，尖锐的疼痛伴随着快感又一次袭击着在高潮后脆弱的神经。但丁控制不住地呻吟出声，明明他的意识不允许他投降，然而诚实的肉体却出卖了他的灵魂，他颤抖着的双腿表现出了软弱，维吉尔微微挑起一边的嘴角，他着手将阎魔刀从但丁的体内拔出。但丁随着阎魔刀从自己的体内抽出，他松口气的将自己摔进了维吉尔的双臂之中，心想着，如果这样就能解开维吉尔心头的苦楚，那他心甘情愿被对方这样无爱的对待。

可惜，维吉尔并不满足于现在这样的结果，他的欲望根本没有得到释放，不管是精神上的还是肉体上的，他统统都没有发泄出来。

维吉尔的手指再一次探访了刚才被阎魔刀入侵过的后穴，刀柄被拔走后还带着凉意的肠壁反射性地缠上温热的手指，缓缓蠕动的感受像极了刚才热情吮吸的口腔内壁，指尖不停地摸索着柔软的肠壁，像是在确认着什么。维吉尔摸了一圈确定但丁没有因为刚才的行为而受伤之后，他抽出了手指解开了裤子释放了被压抑许久的欲望，在饱满的龟头抵上不停收缩的穴口之际，但丁像是想起了什么伸手捧住了他的脸。维吉尔与但丁的眼神交融，对方像是虔诚的教徒那般献出了自己的双唇，二人的唇舌互相温柔地纠缠着，就像是他们的感情，在暴怒的背后蕴藏着属于彼此烈酒般浓烈的爱慕。但丁在维吉尔插进来之后，总是有意无意地吐露着些许引人入胜的呻吟声，诱惑着情绪恢复正常的维吉尔。

维吉尔吮吸着但丁的唇舌之余还不忘好好教训着之前拒绝过他的但丁，他又一次咬了对方的舌尖，但在尖锐的疼痛刺激下全身肌肉收紧，后穴用力地绞紧了正在不停抽插着的阴茎。维吉尔松开了彼此纠缠的唇舌，应景般地在但丁耳边发出了一声色情的低吟，随后咬上了但丁凸起的喉结，在上面留下了标记意味十足的痕迹。但丁双腿夹紧了维吉尔的腰身，方便将自己交给对方的同时也调整着维吉尔地抽插角度，使得饱满的龟头在每一次插入的时候都可以顶过充血的腺体，强烈的快感让但丁不由自主地仰头暴露出脆弱的脖颈，维吉尔啃咬着那块充满了斑驳印记的肌肤，随后将但丁半个身子抵在墙壁上，发狠似的抽插着。

几番凶猛地顶撞之下，但丁突然收紧了环抱着维吉尔脖子的手臂，他下意识地亲吻着维吉尔的发顶，蹭动着对方外套的阴茎虽然没有勃起，但体内的快感已经累积到了一定的程度，鼻腔内满是属于维吉尔的味道，这样的味道让但丁安心之余，无精高潮让他瞬间失去了所有的体力。维吉尔在但丁的肠道猛地收紧的瞬间，将那些储藏已久的精液射进了热情的肠道深处，同时发出了满足的叹息声，他伸出舌头舔了一下但丁的嘴角，而对方则一脸疲倦地吻了一下维吉尔的右眼后，就闭上眼陷入了半昏迷的状态。

维吉尔就着这样的姿势，单手将挂在但丁小腿上的裤子给穿了回去，他似乎有些懊恼刚才幼稚至极的自己的同时，他的脸上正露出了但丁从没见过的微笑。那种发自内心的笑意让维吉尔整个人的气场软了不少，他轻拍了几下但丁的屁股，听着耳边无意识地嘟囔声，他觉得自己仿佛回到了曾经童年的时光，因为在那里，每个宁静的夜晚，但丁总会缩在他怀中安稳入睡。

—THE END—


End file.
